Romeo and Juliet
by SarcaJerk
Summary: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. A Troypay. Trailer up!
1. Chapter 1

**Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,**

Shows flashes of the Boltons and the Evans.

Shows East High

**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;**

Sharpay is dancing. Troy is watching her.

**But These violent delights have violent ends**

Flashes from Troy kissing Sharpay's hand to black and someone screams

**Ashley Tisdale**

Sharpay standing on a balcony

**Zac Efron**

Troy's face twisted in fury

**For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.**

**Coming Soon.**

**

* * *

**

Sooooo...Tell me what you think, really. I have a ton of ideas for this, but really it's up to the people. I hope the trailer is ok. I've never done on before. Vote!


	2. Just an author's note

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I'm really hoping for some feedback on this AN. I'm basically going to put up the "cast list" of who's who, and the setting and stuff. But don't worry if you haven't read the play or even seen the movie, because you'll understand the story fine.

Romeo- Troy (duh!)

Juliet- Sharpay

Tybalt- Ryan (ok so this is WEIRD, I know. If you think someone else should be tybalt please let me know)

Mercutio- Chad

Benvolio- Jason

Capulet- Mr. Evans

Lady Capulet- Mrs. Evans

Montague- Coach Bolton

Lady Montague-Mrs. Bolton

Paris- ?? Probably somebody I make up FB please

The Friar-??again probably just made up

Nurse- Mrs. Darbus (Kelsi was considered but The Music in Me story totally creeped me out about her so I figure Mrs. Darbus would be ready and willing to help Sharpay

The Prince- Principal Matsui

Rosaline- Gabriella

I'm pretty sure that's all the major characters.

East High is Verona.

North High is Mantua.

About the fight scenes, I obviously don't want them to carry around swords, but I am considering pocket knives along with the oh so reliable fists.

I'll try to paraphrase and of course some of the story will be changed just a tad so that it doesn't sound crazy. But anyways, any feedback is gladly accepted.

Oh and thanks to everybody who reviewed already. You guys ROCK!


	3. Chapter 1: The Fight

**Well, here we go! I'll have an author's note at the end, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical, yeah that's right,...what?...oh, did I say HSM? I meant cheese...**

"Alan, I swear we're not gonna take anything from them." Sami spat.

They walked down the halls of East High on the way to homeroom.

"J, you're right, we couldn't take them if we tried." Alan joked back.

"I mean if they even give us a dirty look. We'll take them on!"

"Well, I'd take myself out of danger while I was alive if I were you, Sami" Alan returned, keeping the mood somewhat light.

"Oh but don't forget, I take my fight stance quickly when threatened" It was early in the morning and only a few students were milling around. Jared continued, "And when I have defeated those jocks, I'll take **(in the crudest sense)**their chicks. They aren't half bad, looking that is."

"Well mister big-head warrior, here comes a couple of jocks now. Get into your 'fight stance' ." Sami turned to see Jared and Chucky leaving their lockers down the hall.

Sami quickly spoke to Alan, "I'm all set. You go get 'em, and I've got your back!"

Alan raised an eyebrow, "How? By turning _your_ back and running away?" Both boys sounded much less bold than when they boasting a few minutes ago. But a light bulb went off in Sami's brain.

"Let's be the good guys, let them start it!"

Alan looked optimistic. "I'll give them a dirty look when they pass by."

"No, no, no!_ I'll_ shoot them the bird. They won't stand for that." Jared and Chucky were now only a few feet from the two drama boys. Sami smirked and slowly raised that magical finger.

"Are you flipping us off?" Jared asked calmly.

"I am giving the bird."

"Are you flipping _us_ off, Sami?"

"Are we still in the clear if I say yes?" Sami whispered to Alan. Alan shook his head.

"I am giving the bird, but not at you; but yeah, I am shooting the bird."

"Are you asking for asking for a fight?" Chucky asked the two innocent looking drama club members.

"A fight? Oh, no." Mock surprise covered Alan's face.

Just then Jason walked up the hall towards them. He tried to judge the situation, but couldn't figure out what Chucky and Jared were doing. They sure were making those drama guys mad, though. Before his ears could pick up any of the dialogue, the four boys began throwing punches left and right.

"Stop it, you morons! Put your fists down! We're going to get suspended!"

Ryan Evans heard commotion down the hall and rushed to see the spectacle. He loved a good fight.

"Jason!" he called. "Fighting with these losers? Turn around and prepare for some pain." Ryan had significantly changed over the summer. His girly ways were forgotten and keeping up with his father's feud was the new "hat".

"Whoa, I'm just making peace. Either put your fists down or help me break this fight up, because I'm not going to fight you." Jason took a couple steps back.

Ryan looked furious. "So you're standing here with your fists clenched talking about peace?! I hate the word. Just like I hate jocks, the Boltons, and you. Take a shot a me, you coward!" Ryan lunged at Jason and just like that they began to fight.

Students of all cliques began to join the fight. Soon it had turned into a school- wide brawl. Everybody picked sides and was prepared to fight maybe even until death. Mr. and Mrs. walked out of the theatre. They were probably helping draw up some plans for remodeling.

"What's going on? I am going to fight!" Mr. Evans shouted above the noise to his wife.

"No! Why would you ever do that?" Mrs. Evans looked at him like he was crazy. Mr. Evans wasn't exactly a teenager anymore.

"I am going to fight! Bolton is over there, and he'll fight just to spite me!" The couple continued to argue, and Coach Bolton took notice.

"That fiend Evans is over there! Don't hold me back!" Bolton spoke to his wife, but before either of the feuding men could act, Principal Matsui ran into the hallway with a small crowd of office assistants behind him. The students definitely took notice. Almost all were stopped when he began to speak.

"You rebellious students cannot keep the peace! Put your fists down and listen to me! This is the third time that you have broken into a school- wide fight in East High, and all on account of the Boltons and Evans! If this ever happens again, all who were involved will be sent to juvenile hall. Now, I want to meet with Evans now, and Bolton this afternoon. The rest of you off to your classes. Go!"

The East High students quickly ran into their classes without looking back. The hall was cleared in minutes. Mr. Evans casually followed Principal Matsui into his office. Only Coach Bolton, Jason, and Mrs. Bolton remained.

"Who started this fight up again?" Jack Bolton asked curiously.

"Well," Jason began. "Two drama geeks and two of our basketball players started fighting, so I came up and tried to break them up. But Ryan came too, and picked a fight with me. So then more and more people joined in until the principal came and broke it up."

Mrs. Bolton looked concerned. "Where is Troy? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't involved."

"I was out jogging this morning at five and saw him sitting under a tree in the park. I tried to go talk to him, but he saw me coming and ran off. Troy wanted to be alone, and I happily ignored him that hid from me."

Coach Bolton let out a small sigh. " I see him there all the time. Troy's always there, sighing and crying. As soon as the sun comes up, he comes home and locks his door until school. Maybe he has insomnia."

Now it was Jason's turn to look concerned. "Do you know why he does it?"

"I don't know, and he won't tell. I've questioned him and had friends ask him, but Troy simply will not say. He keeps to himself. If he would just tell us what was wrong, we could help him." Of course, right then Troy walked through the doors of East High. He looked sad and didn't even notice his parents and Jason.

"Look there he is." Jason whispered. "You two, please give us some privacy. I'm his friend. I'll figure out what's wrong with him."

"I hope you're lucky enough to find out. Come on, Leslie, let's leave them alone." The couple slipped off as Troy stared blankly into his locker. Jason took a deep breath and started towards him.

"Good morning, dude!" Jason tried his hardest to sound extremely enthusiastic .

"Is it only morning?" Troy answered in a monotone.

"Well, it's eight thirty. I'm pretty sure that's morning." Jason looked at him with a thoroughly confused look on his face.

Troy sighed. "I guess sad hours just seem so long. What that my dad that left so quickly?"

"Yeah, it was, What sadness is lengthening your hours?" Jason tried to keep him on topic.

"Not having what makes them short."

"Being in love?" Jason asked.

"Out--" Troy began.

"Of love?"

Troy sighed again. "Out of her favor when I am in love."

"Love looks so gentle, but in reality is harsh."

"What fight took place here? Don't tell me, I already know. This all has less to do with hate and more to do with love, of fighting that is. I'm so in love, and it's so twisted. But I'm already tardy and can't miss second period. See you around, man." Troy turned to go to English and hoped that Jason wouldn't bring the topic up again.

"Wait! I have this class with you! You can't leave me here. That's wrong." Jason finally caught back up with him. "For serious dude, who do you love?"

"Do you want me to groan and tell you?"

"Groan? Of course not. But seriously, tell me who." Jason pushed him.**(A/N: Not literally)**

"Well, I must tell you then, I love a girl."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I thought that." Troy was so vague.

"She's beautiful and clever, and she's really smart. But sadly she will not fall in love. She is going to be a scientist and won't have distractions. What a shame that when she dies her beauty dies too. Since she'll probably n

ever have children. What a waste it will be! All for her career."

"Well listen to me, buddy, just forget about her!" Jason tried his best to comfort his distressed friend.

"How could I ever forget about her?" Troy moaned as they waited for the bell for second period to ring.

"Check out other girls, dude. We're guys. It's what we do."

"There aren't any girls more beautiful than her! You can't teach me how to forget about her.!"

Jason looked down at his pitiful teammate. "I'll disprove that statement or die trying." _"Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! _

* * *

_This love feel I, that I feel no love in this."- Romeo_

**Soooooo, be brutal! Well, don't actually be brutal but at least be honest. This is way harder than I thought! And it's not even my story or characters! How crazy is that? It's all that translation and making sound modern that's the problem. It takes FOREVER. **

**You know what's weird? How in the 1968 Romeo and Juliet movie that guy looks like Zac Efron! Weird, huh? Jared and Chucky are jock backup dancers. Alan is the audition boy with the tie, and Sami is the weird boy that "needs counseling".**

**Okey doke, then. And remember, if you review SarcaJerk, all your wildest dreams will come true. (5,000,000 points to whoever can tell me what I'm talking about)**


	4. Creepy Carl

Mr. Evans and Zeke sat down in East High's computer lab. The final bell rang a good sixteen minutes ago, and students fled like East High had the plague (A/N I know Mantua does!). The two were deep in conversation.

"Bolton has pledged to keep the peace, just as I have. We both have the same punishment, so I wouldn't think it'd be hard for grown men to be civil." Mr. Evans stopped to listen to Zeke's reply.

"You both have a good reputation. It's such a shame who've been enemies for so long. But now, sir,

What do you think about my proposal?" Zeke looked at Mr. Evans hopefully.

Mr. Evans wore a small smile. "I'll say what I've said before. My daughter is still a stranger in the world. She's not even eighteen yet! Wait two more summers, and I think she'll be ready to be a bride." He patted Zeke on the back. It was a common Evan's family tradition for the daughters to find suitable husbands at a young age. They wouldn't go into the family business like sons, so they needed good providers.

"But Mr. Evans, younger girls than her have been happily married."

"Oh, but too soon ruined are those who get married so young, Zeke. She is the light of my life, my only daughter But still, woo her, Zeke, get her heart. She can get married now if she wants to. Because if she picks a husband, among the ones she can choose from, I will agree.

Tonight, I'm having a party with tons of people, and you are invited too, of course. Now there will be lots of young girls there, Sharpay amongst them. Meet her, Zeke. Get to know her." (A/N I totally spaced on what the end of his speech said, sorry)

Mr. Evans turned to a nearby janitor, Creepy Carl and pointed him the closest computer. The rich man quickly pulled up an email page.

"Worker! Send this email to everyone in my address book immediately You should be able to handle it, right? I typed it out already and everything. It's for my costume party. Come with me, Zeke."

The two left a very confused Carl sitting alone in the lab.

"Send an email!" he screeched. "I can't even read! Why do think I'm a janitor? I can't work one of these new fangled things! What with the rats and cardinals! Oh look! Just in time!" Creepy Carl waved frantically at two students walking down the hallway, Troy and Jason.

"Good afternoon, Carl" Troy greeted him and walked into the lab.

"Yeah hello, listen, do you know how to _email_?" He said the last word like small children say spinach.

"Uh, yeah." Jason smirked slightly at the half crazy old man. Both boys lean down and begin to silently read the address book.

Fulton

Romio Capule

Julia Monta

Uncle Ned

Aunt Sarah

Gabriella Montez

Taylor Mckessie

Lucio Valentine

Martha Cox

Troy broke the silence. "A pretty big group once who count their families. What's this for?" Jason had already added the names and sent it off without bothering to read the actual email.

"A costume par-tay" Carl cabbage patched. "It's being thrown by the Evan's! And as long as you're not a Bolton, you should come! Just for helping me!" Of course, Carl had no right to do this, but they don't call him Creepy Carl for nothing. Without saying goodbye, Carl bolted from the computer lab, skipping all the way. "A-whee-hee! A-hoo-hoo-hoo! Ah ha ha! I'm free!"

Jason grinned slyly at Troy. "At this party of Evans, is Gabriella that you love, with all the other beautiful girls of Albuquerque. Go there and compare her to some of the girls I'll show you. I will make your Platinum Visa look like a library card."

"A girl more beautiful than my love? No one has compared since the world begun!"

"You saw her alone! But put her against some of the girls I'll show you tonight, and she'll hardly be the hottest." Jason looked at him like he was absolutely crazy.

Troy replied boldly, "I'll come, but I won't see anyone better." Jason shook his head, and they walked out to Troy's truck.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Mrs. Darbus sat leisurely in the upstairs game room at the Evan's mansion. She had been by to set up some of the entertainment items such as the lights and speakers. (A/N That sounded so dirty before I added the lights and speakers) Of course, Mrs. Darbus never minded staying just to help her favorite pupil, Sharpay.

Mrs. Evans entered the room, and her eyes zoned in on Darbus.

"Darbus! Where's Sharpay? Go get her!" Mrs. Evans hadn't exactly forgiven Mrs. Darbus for passing Ryan and Sharpay up for the leads in the winter musicale.

"I'll tell her to come. Sharpay! Come here! Your mother needs to speak with you!" Sharpay stepped through the doorway half ready for the evening's party. All the signs of her annoyance that were on her face in the hallway were gone as she entered the room.

"What do need?" Her voice was small and innocent.

Mrs. Evans cleared her throat and beckoned for Sharpay to come sit on the couch. "This is the matter.-- Darbus, leave. We must talk alone." Mrs. Darbus started to the door. "Wait Darbus, come back again. You need to hear our talk. You know Sharpay well." Mrs. Darbus smiled broadly and hurried over to couch, plopping down.

"I remember when I first saw her! First grade, was it? Oh, that blonde hair, so young and fine. I could tell already she was destined for the theatre! Drama queen! She was very sassy, you know. Still is! Oh, my I can still remember her first role! A piece of bacon in the food groups play! She was by far the best of the proteins. Just marched right out there and said her lines without any fear! Do you remember? During the curtain call, she punched the broccoli, because he was icky and forgot his line!" Sharpay was turning a deep shade of red. Mrs. Evans couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! Please shut up!"

"Yes, of course. But I can't help but laugh when I think about that feisty bacon"

"Darbus." Sharpay spoke sternly.

"Now," Mrs. Evans turned back to Sharpay. "I've come to talk to about marriage. What to you think, Sharpay, about getting married?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it." Sharpay seemed slightly taken aback but was hiding from her mother nicely.

"Well, think about marriage now. Girls your age are already married her in Albuquerque, and _I_ was already married at your age. I'll cut to the chase. Zeke wants you to be his wife!"

Mrs. Darbus squealed in delight. "A man, Sharpay! Why he's the perfect man!"

Mrs. Evans gushed too. "He's one of the finest in Albuquerque! Got such a future a head of him! And so handsome!" Mrs. Darbus nodded at Sharpay eagerly.

Mrs. Evans took on a more serious tone. "What do you think, Sharpay? Can you love him? He's going to be at the party tonight. Look and see how wonderful he looks. Look and see how perfect you two look together! Get to know him and see how by having him, you'll always be happy. Speak quickly, can you love Zeke?"

"I'll look at him to see. If you want me to, I'll see if I can love him." Although Sharpay didn't really care to.

She was still slightly in shock. Mrs. Darbus beamed at her. A waiter hired for the party entered the room.

"Madam, the guests are arriving. Please follow me."

The two older women walked out, and a very confused, but submissive, Sharpay followed them.

SJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

(That could be SarcaJerk or Sharpay/ Juliet, neato.)

A few streets away from the Evan's mansion, the group a twelve boys stood including Troy, Jason, and Chad. All were well prepared for the costume party. Chad was dressed as an ape complete with big furry head. Jason was dressed as a large beer can, and Troy had on a classic superhero costume. Everyone felt the mounting excitement as they stood in the light from the streetlamps.

"How are we even to get into the party without being recognized? Surely they'll notice the extra guests." Troy was still a tad skeptical about the whole plan. Jason shook his head at him.

"These Evans parties always get out of control. Nobody will even notice us. Relax, dude. We've got to get you out on the dance floor." Chad, who had being joking loudly with some of the other basketball players, turned to see why Troy sounded so upset. Troy gave a pathetic sigh.

"I'm not dancing , I swear guys. You're all so happy and lighthearted. You can dance. But me, I have a heavy cross to bear. I cannot dance and bear it's weight." Chad began to smirk playfully.

"Man, you're such a lover! Pansy!" He shoved Troy jokingly. "Love is _so_ soft and sweet. You act like it's hurting you!"

"Love isn't tender. It's rough!"

Chad scoffed at him. "If love is rough, be rough back! Beat love senseless!" The group of boys, Troy as well, laughed at Chad's badgering.

"We're wasting valuable party time here!" Jason interrupted.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to go." Troy stated, again.

"WHY?!" Chad asked.

"I had a dream today."

"So did I"

"Well, what was yours?" Troy looked at him curiously.

"That dreamers are liars!" The group roared with laughter.

"Yeah, they lie in bed asleep while dreaming true things." A collective "oooh!" was heard, quickly followed by more laughter.

(A/N Queen Mab is impossible. I can't. I won't. Shakespeare will roll in his grave.)

Chad drew a dramatic breath. "Maybe the ape man has been visiting you!" He pulled on the head to his costume. "He comes at night to give dreamers dreams! Athletes dream of sports, and dancers dream about dancing. Drug dealers dream of money and vulnerable targets." The crowd laughed again, but Chad seemed to lose his lighthearted spirit as he continued. "The soldiers dream of slitting enemies throats, and the cops ream of beating law breakers into submission. But he plants these images into their minds, and they are forever entranced. He is Satan! He is a nightmare in disguise! Turning innocent girls into prostitutes and the apeman--" By this time, Chad was screaming and the members of their little group were all taken aback.

Troy interrupted his rant. "Calm down, Chad! You're not talking about anything!"

"I know, I know. Dreams are for silly kids! Stupid fantasies!" The tension was broken, and Jason stepped up to them.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Troy sighed. Yes, again.

"I fear too early. I know something bad will happen from going to this party. This night will begin the end of my life. But whoever is steering my life, is directing my fate. Let's just go." He gave in and followed the others towards the mansion. A sense of foreboding still lingered in the air.

_"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."_

**How was that? Was it good? I'm satisfied with it. Chad's apeman speech isn't exactly how the original story goes, but I caught the general thing. If any of you were wondering, no! of course there is no "Creepy Carl" in the play! I just realized how I'm on a deadline! **

**I use my literature book to help me, and I only have around 24 days left so this story really needs to hurry up! **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
